1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tunnel junction structure and, more particularly, to a tunnel junction structure in which the tunnel junction layer is embedded in amorphous ferromagnetic layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A read head employing a read sensor may be combined with an inductive write head to form a combined magnetic head. In a magnetic disk drive, an air bearing surface (ABS) of the combined magnetic head is supported adjacent a rotating disk to write information on or read information from the disk. Information is written to the rotating disk by magnetic fields which fringe across a gap between the first and second pole pieces of the write head. In a read mode, the resistance of the read sensor changes proportionally to the magnitudes of the magnetic fields from the rotating disk. When a current is conducted through the read sensor, resistance changes cause potential changes that are detected and processed as playback signals in processing circuitry.
One type of read sensor is a tunnel junction sensor. The details of tunnel junction have been described in a commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,958 to Gallagher et al., which is incorporated by reference herein. A typical tunnel junction sensor has two ferromagnetic layers (i.e., the pinned and free layers) separated by a thin spacer layer which relies upon the phenomenon of spin-polarized electron tunneling. The free and pinned layers, which may be NiFe or CoFe, are crystalline in structure and are separated by an electrically insulating spacer layer that is thin enough that quantum mechanical tunneling occurs between the free and pinned layers. The tunneling phenomenon is electron spin dependent, making the magnetic response of the tunnel junction sensor a function of the relative orientations and spin polarization of the conduction electrons between the free and pinned layers. Ideally, the magnetic moment orientation of the pinned layer should be pinned 90.degree. to the magnetic moment orientation of the free layer, with the magnetic direction of the free layer being able to respond to external magnetic fields. The pinned layer has a magnetic moment that is pinned in its orientation by exchange coupling with a pinning layer that is made of an antiferromagnetic material. Large ferromagnetic coupling (&gt;20 Oe) occurs between the pinned and free layers. This large coupling causes improper magnetic bias for the free ferromagnetic layer which results in a distorted readback signal. One reason for this ferromagnetic coupling between the pinned and free layers is interfacial roughness. This roughness results from thin film crystalline texture as a result of epitaxy type growth of these films.
There is a strong felt need for a tunnel junction structure that reduces the ferromagnetic coupling between the pinned and free ferromagnetic layers, which thereby reduces distortion in the read back signal.